


Locked Out of Heaven

by LoriBradbury



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AC/DC - Freeform, Angst, Deep Purple - Freeform, Fluff, I learned that from the pizzaman, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, M/M, angyal Castiel, csúnya beszéd, ember Dean, happy end, humoros, karácsonyi fic, konyhatündér Castiel, mézeskalács rosszulétig, náthás Dean, pizzafutár Castiel, vadász Dean, visszaemlékező Dean, összetört Dean, ügyetlen Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriBradbury/pseuds/LoriBradbury
Summary: „Amikor az embernek igazi karácsonyfa áll az otthonában, alatta az ajándékokkal, semmi se tűnik túl szomorúnak vagy túl keménynek. Valahogy azt sugallja, hogy a világban mindig marad fény és remény. Szerencsés, akinek van valakije, akivel megoszthatja ezt az élményt.”  – Nora Roberts





	

Egyetlen dolog volt az egész rohadt világon, amit Dean Winchester jobban utált, mint a karácsonyt: egyedül és betegnek lenni karácsonykor.  
Sam Jessicával töltötte az ünnepeket, kettesben utaztak el valahová, talán északabbra még huszonkettedikén. A hely nevére Dean már nem emlékezett, ha őszinte akart lenni, különösebben nem is érdekelte. Örült neki, hogy a gerlepár végre egyedül lehet néhány napra, a többi teljes mértékben hidegen hagyta. Ők minden bizonnyal jól érzik majd magukat, ennyi a lényeg, még ha balszerencséjére ő közben egyedül is maradt a kicseszett náthájával, ráadásul pont az évnek ebben az undorító időszakában. De ez most tényleg nem számított. Rengetegszer verték péppé, sőt, ő, aki egy kezén meg sem tudta volna számolni, hányszor halt meg harmincnyolc év alatt, valószínűleg nem hagyja ott a fogát egy kisebb megfázástól. Remélhetőleg.

Fájdalmasan felnyögve fordult át a másik oldalára az ágyban. A délelőtt folyamán jó néhány bögre teát legurított – a sör ugyanis nem használt –, de még mindig pocsékul érezte magát. Mivel gyógyszer nem volt a bunkerban, öngyilkos hajlamok hiányában pedig letett róla, hogy félkómásan a kocsiba üljön értük, egyedül meleg teát és egy kis adagnyi – utólag belátva: ótvar ízű – levest tudott összedobni a kamra szűk készletéből. Ezek azonban nem javítottak valami sokat az állapotán. Ráadásul, úgy, hogy még ilyenkor is folyamatosan a saját határait feszegette, nagy ívben letojva azt, hogy leginkább pihennie kellene, pláne hiába várta a csodát. Múlt éjjel is hajnalig a könyvtárban olvasott, próbált minél több hasznos információt kideríteni a legújabb ügyükről és annak részleteiről, természetesen sikertelenül. Végül ma, huszonnegyedikén, negyed ötkor szánta rá magát, hogy végre befeküdjön az ágyba, mikor az épp aktuális könyv betűi már teljesen összefolytak a lapon.  
Közel egy órája szenvedett a máskor kényelmes és puha matracon, az álom azonban szinte abban a minutumban kiszállt a szemeiből, amint rendesen betakarózott. Egy pillanatra megfordult a fejében, hogy ha valóban nem sikerül ez a fekvés-dolog, inkább visszamegy dolgozni, így legalább valami hasznossal tölti az idejét. Néhány percen belül viszont megváltozott a véleménye: tagadhatatlanul fáradtnak érezte magát, ahogy azt is belátta, most nem tudna százszázalékosan a kutatásra koncentrálni, hanyag pedig semmiképp sem akart lenni. Ugyanakkor dühítette a tudat, hogy akármennyire is azon volt, hogy végre kipihenje a nehéz napokat és túl legyen ezen, egyszerűen nem tudott elaludni.  
Végső elkeseredettségében – vagy unalmában – a plafonon lévő repedéseket számolgatta. A tévé csatornáin már kétszer végigment, de a bámulásával mindössze annyit ért el, hogy a feje még jobban hasogatott, mint előtte. Fájdalomcsillapító nélkül pedig, még ha nem is volt halálos az a tompa lüktetés, kifejezetten bosszantónak érezte, hogy minden második mozdulata során belenyilallt a halántékába. Ennek köszönhetően, alig tizenöt perc elteltével immáron síri csendben, a saját nehézkes lélegzetvételét hallgatva feküdt, közben alapos odafigyeléssel tanulmányozva a mennyezet minden apró négyzetcentijét. Abban reménykedett, hogy legalább ezzel elterelheti a figyelmét a rohadt megfázásról. A lázát sikerült korábban némi vizes borogatással lejjebb tornáznia, így ha még érezte is a néha rátörő hidegrázásokat, kifejezetten örült neki, hogy sokkal jobb a helyzete, mint a tegnapi nap folyamán.

Lassan kinyújtóztatta az elzsibbadt végtagjait, és a hullámokban érkező fájdalomtól halkan felnyögve az ablak felé fordult. Morogva a füléig húzta a meleg takarót. Hiába volt még a szobában is rétegesen öltözve, a kisebb-nagyobb lázrohamok folyamatosan jöttek, és elég kellemetlen perceket okoztak neki. Nem szabadna ennyire elpuhulnia egy kis náthától, gondolta magában. Hisz ezerszer rosszabbat is megélt már. Ha más nem is, legalább az vigasztalta, hogy senki nem látja, mennyire szenved egy ilyen nevetséges semmiségtől.  
Elgondolkozva az ablakra függesztette a tekintetét. Bár fekve nem sok mindent látott, abban biztos volt, hogy esik a hó odakint. Alig hallható sóhaj hagyta el a száját. December huszonnegyedike van. Egy pillanatra a szemét is behunyta. Nem szerette a telet. A havat és a jeges időt sem. A karácsonyt meg pláne nem. Az egész… üres és álszent volt. Hideg. Borzasztóan hideg.  
Újra kinyitotta a szemét. Jó néhány percig nézte a vakító, semmitmondó fehérséget az üvegen át, amikor ismerős szárnysuhogás hangja ütötte meg a fülét, ezzel pillanatok alatt kiragadva őt a gondolataiból. Komótosan megfordult, majd felült a matracon. Halvány mosoly terült szét az arcán, noha közel sem érezte magát olyan jól, mint amilyennek abban a pillanatban kinézett.  
\- Cas – üdvözölte barátját meglepetten, tagadhatatlan rekedtséggel a hangjában.  
\- Hello, Dean – mosolygott vissza rá az angyal önmagához hűen: kimérten és visszafogottan. A szoba közepén állt, az ágytól talán másfél méterre, szokás szerint zsebre dugott kézzel. A ballonkabátján néhány helyen nedves foltok éktelenkedtek, Dean gyanította, hogy korábban kint járt, és a rátapadt hópelyhek olvadtak meg az anyagon a benti melegben. A világoskék nyakkendője most is félrecsúszott, fordítva volt megkötve, Jimmy szmokingja ugyanakkor kifogástalanul állt rajta. Azzal valahogy soha nem történt semmi, mindig tökéletes maradt, akármilyen balhéba is keveredtek korábban.  
\- Mi szél hozott erre? – pillantott rá kíváncsian a Winchester két tüsszentés között. A kezét grimaszolva a szíve fölé csúsztatta. A hidegrázás mellett – azt mindig is utálta –, talán ez, a köhögés és prüszkölés miatti mellkasfájdalom volt, ami a legkevésbé tetszett neki a jelenlegi helyzetben. Az összes többi kellemetlen tényezővel simán ki tudott volna békülni.  
\- Nincs különösebb oka a látogatásomnak. Csak… „beugrottam”, ahogy ti szoktátok mondani. Jó néhány napja nem találkoztunk, én pedig kíváncsi voltam, hogy vagytok.  
\- Ó – szaladt fel a szemöldöke csodálkozva. – Ez rendes tőled, haver. Igazából minden oké. Jess és Sam leléptek pár napra, valahol… nem tudom, hol töltik az ünnepeket, én meg kicsit letaknyosodtam, úgyhogy jobb, ha megtartod a tisztes távolságot – figyelmeztette vigyorogva.  
\- Beteg vagy?  
\- Igen, egy kicsit. Hé, nehogy szívrohamot kapj nekem – nyugtatta meg gyorsan, mikor látta, milyen rémült arcot vág, amint rájött, az idősebb fivér nem csupán a fáradtság miatt fekszik a takarókba bugyolálva. – Ez csak egy nátha. Tudod, olyan, ami nem súlyos, de tesz róla, hogy életkedved meg energiád tuti ne legyen a munkához. Pár nap, és oké leszek.  
\- Azt hiszem, értem – bólintott megkönnyebbülve Castiel, majd elindult az ágy felé.  
\- Cas, mit csinálsz? – fürkészte összezavarodva. – Cas… most komolyan. Jobb lenne, ha a három lépés távolság megmaradna. Nem akarlak megfertőzni, de… – végigmondani viszont nem tudta, mert az angyal leült mellé a matracra, és gondolkodás nélkül a forró homlokához nyomta két – kibaszottul jéghideg – ujját. A következő pillanatban a vadász ismét rendesen kapott levegőt, elmúlt a hidegrázás, az orrfolyás, a fejfájás is megszűnt, és a torka sem kapart már. Meggyógyult. – Hűha, kösz, cimbora – mosolygott rá megkönnyebbülten, aztán hálásan megpaskolta a vállát. – Ha ez eszembe jut, biztos nem szenvedek itt két és fél napja. Baszki, de jó újra érezni a szagokat. És ha már itt tartunk… mi halt meg ebben a szobában?  
\- Semmiség, Dean – felelt egyszerűen – persze figyelmen kívül hagyva az utolsó mondatot –, majd felkelt mellőle. – Van még valami, amiben a segítségedre lehetek? A könyvtárba mentem először, azt feltételeztem, ott leszel. Láttam néhány régebbi könyvet az asztalon. Új ügyet találtál?  
\- Igen, de ma asszem’, kicsit hanyagolom a nyomozást. Múlt éjjel is azt csináltam. Sőt, mióta Sammy-ék elmentek, megállás nélkül az ezeréves porfogók fölött görnyedtem, úgyhogy a mai napot kiveszem. Ünnepeljünk – tárta szét a karjait boldogan, ezzel egy időben lerúgta magáról a takarót.  
\- Mégis… mit ünnepelünk?  
\- Meggyógyultam, és ha ez nem lenne elég, a hét elején kijött a Trónok harca új évada. Mi lenne, ha nekiállnánk kivégezni? – pillantott Casre kérdőn, mielőtt levette az egyik cipzáros felsőjét. Így, ismét normális testhőmérséklettel kezdett lefőni a sok meleg ruhától.  
\- Dean, nyugodtan szólj, ha helytelen a megállapításom, de úgy tudom, ma szenteste lesz.  
\- Igen, és? – ráncolta a szemöldökét a vadász, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Végre ihat egy finom hideg sört anélkül, hogy azt érezné közben, épp átvágják a torkát.  
\- Az emberek ilyenkor… nem készülődni szoktak? Tudod, emberi szokásokkal, hagyományokkal.  
\- Ó, hát az – vakarta meg a tarkóját zavartan. – Nem igazán vagyok karácsonyozós típus – vont vállat, és kiment a szobából. Ezzel lerendezte a témát.

Délután három óra múlt tizenkét perccel, amikor Dean kikapcsolta a televíziót. A Cassel folytatott reggeli eszmecsere után közel négy órán át meredtek a képernyőre, jó pár részt kivégezve a Trónok harcából. Ez idő alatt egyetlen szó nélkül ültek egymás mellett az ágy tetején, mindkettejük háttal a falnak, illetve a háttámlának támaszkodott, kezükben egy-egy üveg sörrel, közöttük pedig néhány zacskó nassolni valóval. Dean időközben elmélázott. Utálta a karácsonyt. Tényleg gyűlölte. Nem is volt róla jó emléke, talán csak egy, amikor megkapta Samtől az amulettet gyerekkorukban. Mégis, ahogy felelevenítette a korábbi beszélgetést, eszébe jutott valami, amire akkor nem gondolt. Sőt, tulajdonképpen egyszer sem gondolt rá az eltelt évek alatt.  
\- Dean, minden rendben? – nézett rá az angyal összeráncolt szemöldökkel.  
\- Hát persze – felelt, miközben lemászott az ágyról. Az üres sörösüveget az éjjeliszekrényre tette, aztán a székre akasztott ballonkabátot a még mindig összezavarodott Castiel lábára dobta. – Vedd fel, indulunk!  
\- Mégis… hová megyünk?  
\- Karácsonyfát venni – válaszolt, mintha ez a legtermészetesebb dolog lenne a világon. Nos, bármelyik másik embernek az is volt. De Dean Winchesternek, aki a háta közepére nem kívánta az egész ünneplősdit, illetve a mellette gubbasztó Casnek, aki a hirtelen jött ötlet miatt egyre tanácstalanabbul vette magára a kabátját, ez valóban nem volt kifejezetten hétköznapi.  
\- Nem azt mondtad, hogy nem vagy „karácsonyozós típus”? – csatolta be a biztonsági övét a szárnyas. Még mindig nem értette, mi ütött a barátjába. Korábban egyértelműen a tudtára adta, hogy nem ünnepel, ő pedig minden további nélkül el is fogadta ezt. Most azonban… mintha nem is Dean lett volna, aki mellette ült. Persze, minden olyan volt, mint ő. A beszéde, a viccei, a hangja, a mozdulatai, tényleg minden – de valahogy mégis megváltozott.  
\- Hadd tippeljek! Ez az első karácsonyod a Földön, igaz? – fordult felé, már mindkét kezével a kormányt fogva.  
\- Igen – bólintott hezitálás nélkül.  
\- Akkor nem fogjuk elbaszni azzal, hogy olcsó sört iszunk és sorozatot meg pornót nézünk. Ha ez az első, akkor rendes, igazi karácsonyod lesz, ezt garantálom.  
\- Dean – sóhajtott fel halvány mosollyal az arcán. – Nem várom el tőled, hogy félretedd az ünnep iránti ellenérzéseidet, csak azért, mert még nem volt lehetőségem ilyen közelről megtapasztalni, milyen ez a pár nap itt, nálatok.  
\- Tudom. De akkor is így akarom – szögezte le a vadász szigorúan, ezzel végleg eldöntve a vitát. – Úgyhogy nyisd meg a netet a telefonodon, és nézd meg, miből mennyit kell venni, hogy süthessünk egy adag mézeskalácsot – azzal beindította a motort, és elindult az első karácsonyfás stand felé.  
Mivel az idősebb testvér tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, társa valóban először részese ennek az egész – számára csak bosszantó és fáradalmas – folyamatnak, mindent úgy csináltak, ahogy ő akarta. Azt a – kicsi és vézna – fenyőfát vették meg, amelyik Casnek tetszett, még ha le is volt törve néhány gally róla, olyan – borzasztó és giccses – díszeket vásároltak, amilyet ő akart, még a sütemény díszítéséhez szükséges apróságokat is a szárnyas választhatta ki. Dean végképp átengedte neki az irányítást. A végére már csak a telepakolt bevásárlókocsit tolta az áruházban, miközben a ballonkabátos cimborája újabb és újabb – többnyire teljesen haszontalan – dolgokat pakolt bele.  
\- Biztos minden megvan? – pillantott a vadász Castielre bujkáló mosollyal az arcán, mikor már a pénztárnál álltak be a sorba. Még soha korábban nem látta őt ilyen felszabadultnak. Viszonylag keveset mosolygott ugyan, de a vásárlással töltött órák alatt jóval többet beszélt, mint valaha bármikor. Újabb és újabb kérdéseket intézett Dean felé az ünnepről, ő pedig készségesen meg is válaszolta neki mindet. Élvezte a vele folytatott eszmecseréket. Sőt, még ha talán soha nem is ismerte volna be, hosszú évek után először ő is jól érezte magát annak ellenére, hogy karácsony volt.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindent megvettünk – bólogatott az angyal magabiztosan. A másik a telepakolt kocsira nézett, majd szinte lenyűgözve füttyentett egyet. Még szerencse, hogy a hitelkártyacsalás kifizetődő volt nekik, máskülönben nehezen tudnák leperkálni azt a kisebb vagyont, amiért Cas bevásárolt.  
Miután valóban egy tekintélyes összeget hagytak ott a pénztárnál – amitől mellesleg Dean kis híján elájult –, és további fél óra szenvedés árán sikerült mindent bepakolni az Impalába, végre hazafelé vehették az irányt – közben természetesen Deep Purple-t üvölttetve a hangszórókból, mert igenis meg kell adni a módját. 

A bunkerba érve aztán nekiálltak behordani a konyhába a több tucat szatyrot, ezt követően az idősebb Winchester a vézna és kicsi karácsonyfát is bevitte a könyvtárba. A fákat áruló fiatalember szerencsére – bár további húsz dolcsiért –, még a szintén ott vásárolt tartóba is hajlandó volt belefaragni a kétségkívül nyeszlett növényt.  
\- Mivel kezdjük? – lépett a vadász mellé izgatottan Castiel, mialatt ő a gondolataiba merülve nézte a fenyőjüket. Oldalra pillantva kénytelen volt visszafojtani egy széles vigyort. Még soha nem látta Cast ilyennek. A tudat pedig, hogy ő okozta ezt – oké, meg talán ez a tetű ünnep is egy kicsit –, meglepő, szinte sokkoló melegséggel töltötte el.  
\- Öhm, először megcsináljuk a kajákat, aztán amíg sül a sütemény, feldíszítjük a fát, rendben? – csapta össze a tenyerét rövid gondolkodás után. Az angyal vadul bólogatott, ezzel tudtára adva, hogy tökéletes számára a terv.  
Annak ellenére, hogy Dean mindent megtett azért, hogy Cas első karácsonya jó értelemben legyen emlékezetes, a nyálas karácsonyi dalok üvöltetésébe semmiképp sem volt hajlandó belemenni. Helyette elindított egy Led Zeppelin albumot, és miközben lépésről-lépésre követte a receptekben leírtakat, néha egy-egy szólót énekelt neki. Pontosan tudta – emellett korábban ő maga is figyelmeztette –, hogy Castielnek hiába sütne és főzne, a molekulák ízén kívül nem érezne sok mindent, így leginkább egy személynek elegendő alapanyagokat vásárolt, az elkészítési folyamatot azonban annál szívesebben osztotta meg vele. Olykor lopva az angyalra nézett, aki teljesen belemerült a tésztagyúrásba, a szósz kevergetésébe, a sültek tepsibe helyezésébe. Dean kénytelen volt a délután folyamán sokadszorra elrejteni a mosolyát. Nagyon rég nem érzett ehhez hasonlót karácsony idején. Leginkább stressz, rossz emlékek, feszültség volt jellemző az év ezen időszakára neki, most viszont minden más volt. Az elfogyasztott sörök ugyan valamivel tompábbá tették, de nem volt részeg. Ellazult, kicsit oldódtak a gátlásai, de nem rúgott be. Boldogság, kellemes izgatottság járta át.  
\- Minden rendben, Dean? – pillantott rá barátja aggódva, amikor már közel másfél perce nézte szótlanul. Mostanra minden más a sütőben volt, egyedül a sütemény maradt hátra. Cas épp a mézeskalács tésztáját szaggatta ki. Az ingét mindkét karján a könyökéig feltűrte, az viszont szinte semmit sem segített. A válla, a mellkasa, még a homloka és a haja is lisztes volt. Dean ismét elmosolyodott.  
\- Persze. Minden oké – bólintott rövid gondolkozás után, és még egy kisebb kortyot ivott a söréből. Amíg Castiel kiszaggatta a tésztát, ő szép lassan kivette a sütőből az ételeket. Fantasztikus illatok lengték be immáron nem csak a konyhát, hanem a bunker összes szobáját is. Egész eddig nem érezte magát éhesnek, most viszont jólesően összefutott a nyál a szájában.  
Cas a maradék tésztával is végzett. Sóhajtva megtörölte a homlokát az alkarjával, így még több liszt került a bőrére. Dean idáig a tepsit és a folyamatosan abba pakolt, ezerféle figurát nézte. A következő pillanatban szélesen mosolygott le rájuk. Tudta, hogy kicsit be van csípve, de ez más volt. Nem a sör van rá ilyen hatással, biztosra vette. Legalábbis nem csak az. Furcsa módon mégsem akadt ki, ahogy másodpercről másodpercre tovább fűzte a gondolatait. Halkan dúdolva a hifiből szóló Zeppelin-dalt, elvette Castől a másik tepsit is, így az első kettő adagot be is rakta sülni  
\- Mehetünk a fához? – nézett kérdőn a társára, miután becsukta a sütőajtót.  
\- Egy pillanat, csak megmosom a kezem.  
A vadász megnyitotta neki a csapot és némi mosogatószert csöpögtetett a tenyerébe, amit ő hálásan meg is köszönt, majd alaposan letisztította magáról az odaszáradt tésztát. Dean ismét – szinte már idiótán – mosolyogva nézte végig a jelenetet, aztán hezitálás nélkül, mégsem kapkodva, nehogy a frászt hozza rá, leszakított egy papírtörlőt, és kihasználva, hogy Cas a kézmosást követő néhány másodpercben csak csendben néz rá, óvatosan letörölte az arcán lévő lisztet.  
\- Úgy nézel ki, mint aki kirabolt egy malmot – szinte suttogva beszélt, aminek miértjét utólag ő sem értette. Mégiscsak a sör lesz az. Miután teljesen letisztította az angyal arcát, leengedte a karját, és szótlanul figyelte a másik épp őt fürkésző szemeit. A tekintete hosszú másodpercekre Castielébe kulcsolódott, aztán lejjebb siklott a félig elnyílt, világosrózsaszín ajkakra. Nagyot nyelt. Szinte éveknek tűnt, mire ismét az óceánkék szempárba tudott nézni. Meg akart szólalni, mondani akart valamit, de képtelen volt rá. A gondolatai elszálltak, a mondatok nem jöttek a szájára. Csak bámult a társára, pont ahogy ő nézett rá – szavak nélkül, mégis, annál kifejezőbben. Mert tudta, hogy Cas is ugyanezen megy át. Ő is pontosan ugyanolyan kétségbeesetten keresi a megfelelő szavakat, mint ő. A szavakat, amikkel ki lehetne fejezni ezt. Ezt a pillanatot, ezt az érzést, ami egyszerre kellemes és őrjítő, felemelő és rémisztő, megnyugtató és idegen. De nem voltak rá szavak. Egy sem.  
A pillanatot az időzítő hangja törte derékba, amely egyértelműen tudtukra adta: elkészült az első két tepsi mézeskalács. Dean az ajkába harapva lépett egyet hátra, majd kivette a sütőből a két adag süteményt, és a konyhaszekrényre tette őket. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy ilyen hosszú ideig bámulták egymást. Ismét nagyot húzott a söréből, az üveg ezzel ki is ürült. Magában szitkozódva az asztalra tette, ahol három másik várta. Visszament a konyhaszekrényhez, ott egy tálcára pakolta a figurákat, hogy mialatt azok kihűlnek, az utolsó tepsi is megsülhessen. Így is lett.  
A helyiségben kellemetlen csend lett úrrá rajtuk. Egyikük sem szólt, mindketten az utolsó adag keksz elkészülésére vártak. A Winchester háttal a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodott, újabb üveg sört bontott fel, Cas pedig majdnem vele szemben, az asztal mellett állt, és olykor lopva a vadászra pillantott. A csengő, ami az imént egy hihetetlenül bensőséges és intim pillanatnak vetett végett, most szinte sehogy sem akart megszólalni. Óráknak tűnt, mire végre a kínos csendbe hasított.

Amikor az utolsó adag mézeskalács is a tálcára került, ezzel minden fogás elkészült, összepakolták a konyhában okozott jókora felfordulást, majd a könyvtár felé vették az irányt, ahol nekiálltak a díszítésnek. A Zeppelin-lemez lejárt, ezért Dean egy AC/DC-albumot indított el. Nem tekerte túl magasra a hangerőt, tulajdonképpen csak háttérzajra volt szüksége a kínos csendek esetén, még ha ezt nem is ismerte volna be még magának sem. A hangulat ismét kezdett a normális, megszokott kerékvágásba terelődni, ahogy egyre több dísz került fel a kicsi fenyőre. Ha nem viccelődtek vagy Dean Sammy-vel átélt, kalandos történeteit elemezték ki, az angyal kérdezgetett tőle, ő pedig minden kérdésére őszintén és legjobb tudása szerint válaszolt. A fa bő háromnegyed óra rendezgetés és igazgatás után kész lett. Annak ellenére, hogy – Dean szavaival élve – az elején milyen szerencsétlenül festett, mostanra egész pofás kinézete lett, amire mindketten kifejezetten büszkék voltak. A Winchester lekapcsolta a villanyt, így a félhomályt – ugyanis a főzőcskézés közben odakint is besötétedett –, a következő pillanatban a karácsonyfán lévő izzók tüntették el, varázslatosan bevilágítva az egész szobát. Dean mosolyogva Castielre pillantott, aki gondolkodás nélkül visszamosolygott rá. A tekintetében boldogság, hála, kedvesség pihent. Képtelenség volt nem észrevenni.  
Kihozták a konyhából a tálcára pakolt, már langyosra hűlt mézeskalácsokat és a díszítéshez vett tollakat, illetve az angyal által összeválogatott, egyéb – a másik által csak nevetségesnek titulált – apróságokat, mint gyöngyöket és csokidarát is. Dean egyedül az asztalon lévő olvasólámpát kapcsolta fel, hogy biztos lássák, mit díszítenek, de a szobában lévő hangulatot mégse ölje meg.  
Egymással szemben ültek le, előttük több tucat keksszel meg jó néhány színes tollal. Mindketten fogtak egy-egy mézeskalácsot és szó nélkül díszíteni kezdtek. Castiel hamar belejött a dologba, újabb és újabb – meglepő módon igazán ügyes – mintákat rajzolt a karácsonyfákra, angyalokra, csengőkre.  
\- Ez nekem nem megy – tette le az idősebb Winchester a süteményt dühösen alig tíz perc múlva. – Alig jön ki az a szar massza a tollból. Olyan erősen kell szorítani, hogy elzsibbad tőle az ujjam. Ha mégis sikerül kierőszakolni belőle, nem megy rá, vagy nem marad rajta. Ha ne adja Isten, sikerül, biztos, hogy elmosódik, aztán ez a rohadék máshova húzza azt a tetves vonalat. Te meg ne röhögj! – mutatott rá ingerülten, mikor észrevette, hogy a haragját barátja csak egy jóízű nevetéssel nyugtázta.  
\- Nekem tetszik – vette el a vadász elől a csengőt mosolyogva. Négy-öt színes, görbe vonal volt a kekszen, amelyeket Dean minden bizonnyal máshogy szeretett volna rárajzolni.  
\- A kurva reklámokban sokkal egyszerűbbnek tűnik – fújtatott tovább, aztán újabb mézeskalácsot vett maga elé.  
Másfél óra alatt sikerült az összes süteményt kidekorálniuk, ami az angyalt némi csalódottsággal, a Winchestert viszont leírhatatlan örömmel töltötte el. Már majdnem húsz perce végeztek az elpakolással is, de aztán közös megegyezés alapján visszaültek az asztalhoz. Pont ugyanoda, ahol eddig is voltak. Castiel lekapcsolta az olvasólámpát, így már csak a karácsonyfa izzói világítottak a helyiségben. Rövid gondolkodás után a társára pillantott, ő pedig azonnal visszanézett rá. Közel egy percig bámulták egymást szótlanul, aztán Dean mosolyogva elfordította a fejét, és újra a feldíszített fenyőre függesztette a tekintetét. Már az AC/DC-lemez is lement, de nem akart felkelni és újat elindítani. Tetszett neki a mostani helyzet. A békés csend, a nyugalom. Meglepően kellemes volt így.  
\- Dean, kérdezhetek valamit? – szólalt Castiel mély hangja a szoba némaságában.  
\- Persze. Figyelek – fordult felé kíváncsian.  
\- Miért nem szereted a karácsonyt? Ez… ez egy kifejezetten szép ünnep. Még ha nem is hiszel. Nem kell Jézusnak vagy az egyháznak szentelned. Legyen „csak” a szeretet ünnepe. Mi olyan van benne, ami téged ennek ellenére is taszít?  
A vadász alig észrevehetően, de szomorúan elmosolyodott. Lehajtotta a fejét, az asztallapot figyelte. Mintha bármi érdekes lenne benne. Az ujját végighúzta a csillogó, lakkozott fafelületen, majd lassan felnézett, és a másikéba fonta a tekintetét. Idegesen beharapta az alsó ajkát. Szinte tudta, hogy ha senki más nem is kérdez rá, Cas majd biztosan tudni akarja az okát. Ha őszinte akart lenni, jogosnak érezte a kérdést. Elvégre, ha már az elején kerek-perec megmondta, hogy utálja az egészet, valamivel csak illendő lenne megindokolnia. Úgy pedig, hogy ő kéri tőle… úgy pláne.  
\- Nem is tudom, Cas. Ha őszinte akarok lenni, soha nem volt egy rendes karácsonyom sem. Tényleg sosem. Mármint, amikor még Anya élt, akkor biztos, de azokra már nem emlékszem. Miután meghalt, egyfolytában utaztunk, ha nem a kocsiban, akkor egy retkes motelban karácsonyoztunk. Igazán sosem volt ünneplés. Apa semmit nem ünnepelt Anya halála után. Legalábbis rendesen nem. Néha, amikor pont nem volt meló, elment néhány órára inni, hogy kieressze a fáradt gőzt, de semmit több. Az sem rémlik, hogy valaha is kaptam volna ajándékot tőle. Sammel minden évben megleptük egymást valami kis semmiséggel, de Apától… soha semmit. És… talán ezért. Mert az év minden egyes kibaszott napján utaztunk, vadásztunk… mindig. Egyetlen nap lett volna az évben, amit másnak akartam. Ami nem arról szól, hogy a katonái, hanem, hogy a fiai, a gyerekei vagyunk. Amikor megmutatja, hogy ha csak egy kicsit is, de szeret minket. Hogy egyáltalán tud szeretni – nézett a világító karácsonyfára pislogás nélkül. A hüvelykujjával letörölte a szeme alatti könnyeket, amelyek miatt most borzasztóan szégyellte magát, aztán a barátjára nézett. Nagy levegőt vett, és folytatta. – De soha nem volt ilyen. Egyszer sem. És én hittem. Annyira hittem és reméltem, hogy a következő év majd más lesz, végre változik. De nem tette. Sosem tette. Én… nem tudom. Ahogy lassan felnőttem, azt hiszem megértettem, aztán ezzel együtt a karácsony iránti pozitív gondolataim, reményeim is elmúltak. A szeretet ünnepe, de minket, engem sosem szeretett senki. Sam később megtalálta Jess-t, neki bejött. De én nem. Én nem éreztem azt. Nemhogy a hétköznapokon, de ezen az egy kurva napon sem. Miért kellene ünnepelnem így? – újra Castielre nézett, aki ledöbbenve, valóságos sokkban ült az asztal másik oldalán. A plafon felé nézve nagyokat pislogott, és ismét mély sóhaj szökött ki az ajkai közül. Egy kicsit fájt a mellkasa, de hál’ Istennek semmi olyan fájdalom nem volt, ami tovább tartott volna pár percnél, amíg sikerült lenyugodnia.  
\- Annyira sajnálom, Dean. Fogalmam sem volt erről.  
\- Nincs semmi baj – erőszakolt az arcára egy enyhén hamis mosolyt. – Ne érts félre, Cas. Én megértem a döntéseit. A mai napig tisztelem és szeretem őt. Tudom, már értem, hogy mit miért csinált. De ha nekem egyszer az életben gyerekeim lesznek, és tényleg ne adja meg az Úristen, de megtörténik ugyanaz, mint vele, annyira kibaszottul máshogy csinálnám, tudod? Igen, a túlélés fontos. De… valahogy úgy nevelném bele a kölkeimet a vadász életbe, hogy közben ne törjem össze őket. Hogy még tíz év múlva se utálják a látványt, nem undorodjanak tőle, amikor tükörbe kell nézniük. Valahogy… megpróbálnék szeretettel bánni velük közben, nem lelki nyomorékot faragni belőlük.  
Nehéz csend telepedett kettejükre. Dean megint az asztal lapjára szegezte a tekintetét. Mindent elmondott, sőt, valószínűleg többet is, mint először szerette volna. Ezek után nem akart Cas szemébe nézni. Nem szégyenkezett ugyan, de ilyenkor, az ehhez hasonló vallomások után mindig védtelennek, csupasznak érezte magát. De már túlesett rajta, és még ha tudta is, hogy ott van a szinte megszokott, tompa fájdalom a mellkasában, meglepő módon könnyebb volt a teher a vállain.  
\- Cas, én… – tovább azonban nem jutott a mondandójában, mert az angyal előtte termett, és a karjánál fogva felrángatta az asztaltól. Köpni-nyelni nem tudott, még reagálni sem volt ideje, mert a következő pillanatban már a bunker fürdőszobájában voltak.  
A szárnyas még mindig vadul szorította a karját, a döbbenet azonban túlságosan nagy volt rajta ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyen ellene. Castiel mögötte állt, mindketten a tükörrel szemben voltak. Deannek fogalma sem volt, mi következik most. Bár az életét is feladta volna az őt szorongató cimborájáért, most mi tagadás, megrémisztette a viselkedése. A másik hangja szakította ki a gondolatmenetéből.  
\- Nézz bele a tükörbe, és mondd azt, hogy egy elbukott ember néz vissza rád – kiabálta. A vadász összerezzent, egy pillanatra végképp úrrá lett rajta a kétségbeesés. Mi a fene ütött belé? Annak ellenére, hogy tagadhatatlanul jó esélyei lettek volna, ha harcra kerül a sor, most túlságosan nagy volt benne a káosz, hogy tiltakozzon. Nem akarta bántani a barátját, és ha őszinte volt, őt sem szerette volna még jobban magára haragítani. Így jobb ötlet híján követte a parancsát. – Nézz bele, és mondd azt, hogy elbuktál! Mondd azt, hogy a Földön töltött harmincnyolc éved alatt semmi maradandót nem tettél le az asztalra! Mondd, hogy nem állítottad meg Lucifert, az Apokalipszist, a Leviatánokat, Abaddont vagy Káint! Mondd, hogy nem adtad már a véred millió ismeretlen emberért vagy az életedet, a lelkedet az öcsédért! Mondd, hogy nem kerestél engem egy átkozott éven keresztül a Purgatóriumban, hogy aztán ketten jöhessünk haza! Nézd meg az arcod, és mondd azt, hogy mindazok ellenére, amiket tettél az évek során, a százezrek után, akiket megmentettél, és az áldozatok után, amiket minden adandó alkalommal meghoztál, elbuktál, mint ember. Mondd, és Isten engem úgy segéljen, én leszek az első, aki rendbe teszi azokat a bosszantóan eltévedt gondolataidat.  
\- Castiel…  
\- Nem fejeztem be – beszélt hozzá még mindig felemelt hangon a Mennyek most igenis félelmetes katonája. Dean végképp megilletődött. Még soha korábban nem látta őt ilyennek. Az angyal, akit szinte lehetetlen kihozni a béketűréséből, most épp el akarja törni a felkarját és percek óta folyamatosan ordibál vele. A tükörben a szemébe nézett. Cas viszonozta a pillantást, aztán folytatta. – Apádat tönkretette Édesanyád halála. Onnantól kezdve, hogy őt elveszítette, már nem ugyanaz az ember volt. Soha többé. Felemésztette a gyász, és már csak a bosszúban volt képes meglelni a megkönnyebbülést. Arra viszont, amit veled és Sammel tett még ennek ellenére sincs mentség. Bármilyen cél is vezérelte, akármilyen kín mardosta, nincs rá bocsánat. Folyamatosan fájdalmat és lehetetlen elvárásokat intézett feléd, amik a te lelkedben is máig jelen lévő sebeket okoztak. Teljesen mellékes, mennyire hajtotta a bosszú, az nem ember, aki ilyet tesz egy gyerekkel. Hamis önképet állított eléd, miatta szinte sosem vagy képes hinni benne, hogy minimálisan is értékes vagy, Dean. Hogy bármit is érsz. Most sem. Az ő hibájából vagy képtelen belátni azt, hogy milyen borzasztóan nagy szereped van ebben a világban. Csak gondolj bele egyetlen pillanatra! Mi lett volna azokkal az emberekkel, akiket nem mentesz meg? Hány lenne ma halott belőlük? Mi lett volna Sammel vagy Jessicával? Az Apokalipszissel, Luciferrel, a Leviatánokkal vagy Amarával? Mi lett volna a Földet érő újabb és újabb csapásokkal, ha te nem vagy, Dean? – a szorítás enyhült a karja körül, és a kiabálás is abbamaradt. Ugyan még indulatos volt, de már közel sem őrjöngött úgy, mint a „beszélgetés” elején. – Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy az én véleményem csak egy. Egy a nagyon-nagyon sok közül. De képtelen vagyok tovább nézni, hogy egy – és ezért kérlek, ne haragudj rám – lecsúszott ember borzasztó döntései és nevelése miatt te az alkoholizmusba és önutálatba fulladsz. Dean, az, akinek ő beállított téged köszönőviszonyban sincs a valódi éneddel. Elképzelni sem tudod, mennyire fontos vagy az univerzumnak. Még Isten is kedvel, a rohadt életbe! Szerinted mi lenne az emberiséggel, ha nem lennél? Mi lenne a világgal? – elhalkult a hangja, az ujjai pedig ellazították a szorítást, végül elengedték a karját. – Szerinted mi lenne velem?

A vadász szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy a tükörbe bámult. Egész eddig szó nélkül, szinte transzba zuhanva meredt maga elé, most azonban úgy érezte, mintha hideg vizet öntöttek volna az arcába. A másodperc töredéke alatt pördült meg a tengelye körül, és az őt figyelő társára nézett.  
\- Tudom, hogy más módot is kereshettem volna rá, hogy elmondjam a véleményem, de… fogalmad sincs róla, mennyire tévedsz. Nem hiheted el azokat a dolgokat, amiket éveken keresztül beléd sulykolt. Egyszerűen nem teheted. Dean, én végignéztem, ahogy Isten megteremt titeket. Az első embertől kezdve láttam szinte mindenkit. Annyi millió, milliárd olyan személy halt meg, aki semmi jelentőset, maradandót nem tett vagy alkotott az élete során, és mégis jó ember volt. Ha te nem lennél, valószínűleg már a világ sem lenne. Hogy hiheted azt, hogy pont te vagy rossz? Ezerszer túlfeszítetted már a határaidat, többet értél el, mint az összes többi halandó eddig együttvéve. Hogy gondolhatod, hogy nem számítasz?  
A vadász még mindig sokkos állapotban állt háttal a tükörnek. Egyrészt, alig tette túl magát a felismerésen, hogy a visszafogott, karót nyelt angyal, akit ő már évek óta óv minden kicsit is veszélyestől, képes ilyen kirohanásokra, ezeket ráadásul épp rajta mutatta be. Ha pedig mindez nem lett volna önmagában elég, az általa elmondottak is becsületesen képen vágták. Még így, percek múltán, a néma csendben is csak nehezen jutottak el a tudatáig az iménti mondatok.  
\- Azt hiszem, nem volt senki eddig, aki alaposan a fejembe verte volna – mosolygott rá óvatosan. Castiel nagyot sóhajtva megrázta a fejét, majd gondolkodás nélkül a Winchester ujjaira kulcsolta a sajátjait. Dean megkönnyebbülve végigsimított a kézfején. Még mindig sok volt a gondolat, sok volt az új információ. De egy valamit azonnal sikerült megértenie, ami kapásból rengeteget könnyített a mostani, kérdésekkel, illetve bizonytalansággal teli helyzetén: végre nem kell rejtőzködnie. Nem kell áltatni magát, vagy attól tartania, hogy viszonzatlanok az érzései. Nem kell az alkoholra fognia a vágyakat és nem kell többé félnie.  
\- Komolyan mondtad?  
\- Hogy helyre teszem a gondolataidat, ha nem térsz észhez? Igen, teljesen komolyan.  
\- Nem arra céloztam – lassan közelebb lépett hozzá. Elengedte a szárnyas ujjait, és hezitálva a derekára helyezte a kezét. – Hanem… a téged érintő részre. Kérlek, mondd, hogy komolyan mondtad, mert innen már nagyon nehezen tudnám kimagyarázni magam – nézett a kettejük közti, szűk két centiméternyi helyre aggódva.  
\- Teljesen komolyan – bólintott Castiel mosolyogva, majd végigsimított a Winchester felkarján. Szinte félelmetes volt, mennyire megváltozott a hangja, a vonásai pár pillanat alatt. A korábbi haragnak és indulatoknak már nyoma sem volt. Egy egészen más dolog sütött a gesztusaiból. – De a többit is. Az egészet komolyan gondoltam, Dean. Még ha máshogyan is a tudtodra adhattam volna… így legalább biztos lehetek benne, hogy megértetted.  
\- Megértettem, hidd el. És igazad van. Teljesen… de ez nem olyan dolog, ami elmúlik attól, mert tudom, hogy rosszul gondolkozom róla.  
\- Akkor nincs mit tenni, meg kell tanulnod jól gondolkozni róla. Máshogy nézni rá. Muszáj lesz. Én pedig segíteni fogok ebben.  
Az idősebb fivér szélesen elmosolyodott, és – bár csak nagyon ritka, hogy pont ő ezt csinálja –, a fehér csempét kezdte bámulni a talpa alatt. Boldog volt. Hihetetlenül boldog. Minden újnak tűnt, kicsit talán még zavarba ejtő is volt a helyzet, de hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült. Feszítő forróság költözött a mellkasába. Az adrenalin ott száguldott az ereiben, a boldogság eljutott minden egyes porcikájába. Ez tényleg megtörténik? Pont vele? Cas néhány centire van tőle, végre foghatja, ölelheti, és soha többé nem kell elengednie.  
\- Ugye ez nem csak egy kibaszott lázálom? Mert képtelen lennék összeszedni a nemlétező bátorságomat, és eléd állni. Még ez is nehéz volt – biccentett kínosan felnevetve a kezei felé, amelyek most az angyal oldalát simogatták.  
\- Nem. Ez... teljesen igazi. Semmi átverés nincs benne.  
\- Akkor jó – mosolygott rá félénken a férfi, a következő pillanatban pedig erősen magához szorította. Az angyal Dean nyaka köré fonta a karjait, az egyikkel a hajába túrt, míg a másik a hátát cirógatta, miközben egy nagy sóhaj után megcsókolta a vállát. – Tudom, hogy nekem kellett volna lépnem – törte meg a kellemes csendet Dean percek múltán. – Hidd el, tudom. Már olyan kurva rég óta itt van bennem, hogy össze kellene szednem magam, és elmondani, de… ez más, Cas. Egy borzasztó és közhelyes dumának hangzik, de ez tényleg más. Sam és Jess mellett te vagy az egyetlen, akiben kicsit is megbízok. Ti vagytok az egyedüliek. A szerelem viszont… gyerek voltam, amikor utoljára ehhez hasonlót éreztem, az illető pedig kidobott, mert elmondtam, ki vagyok. Te ismered minden mocskos titkomat, olyan tisztán látsz a lelkembe, hogy az néha a szart is képes kiijeszteni belőlem… értsd meg, egyszerűen nem bírtam volna szembenézni a tudattal, ha nemet mondasz. Még én is nemet mondanék magamnak. Meg aztán… az angyalok nem érezhetnek. Ezt is én rontottam el benned. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy utána már nem keresnél minket. A saját, önző érdekeim, a kicsinyes vágyaim közel sem érnek meg annyit, hogy tönkretegyem a bizalmadat és barátságodat felénk.  
\- Kérlek, fejezd be – emelte fel a vadász fejét óvatosan Castiel. – Borzasztóan önfejű és csökönyös ember vagy. Szinte nevetségesen makacs. Képtelen vagy elfogadni, ha nincs igazad. Sokszor még meghallgatni sem tudsz másokat, ha azok véleménye eltér a tiedtől, főleg amikor rólad van szó. Mit szeretnél, mit mondjak? Nem vagy hibátlan. Közel sem. Káromkodsz, nem tudsz mértéket tartani, csalsz és hazudsz. Mégis… a legfantasztikusabb ember vagy, akivel több milliárd éves létezésem alatt találkoztam. Angyalnak lenni kivételes dolog. Mindig is büszkeséggel töltött el. De most rád nézek… a bőröm égni kezd az érintésed alatt, látom a mosolyodat, ami mindig ilyen boldog, amikor engem figyelsz, és azt érzem idebent, hogy érted elbukni a legfenségesebb büntetés és jutalom lenne, amit csak kaphatok a Mennyektől.  
A másodpercek egyre csak peregtek Dean pedig még mindig az őt szinte fájdalmas erővel tartó angyal szemeit nézte. Az ujjai úgy kapaszkodtak Castielbe, mintha attól rettegne, bármelyik pillanatban elragadja tőle a Sors, a Halál vagy maga Isten, mert a Mennyek katonája végképp egy földi halandót választott. Nézte az óceánkék szemeket, hosszan, embertelenül hosszan tanulmányozta minden egyes apró vonását, az összes rezdülését, de képtelen volt megszólalni. A szíve égett, lángolt, szinte kiütötte a bordáit, olyan erősen kalapált odabent. Egyszerre akart teli torokból ordítani örömében és apró, összetört gyerekként sírni. A lábai remegtek, a torkában gombócot érzett. Végre megkapta Castielt, évek keserves szenvedése és szánalmas vágyakozása után itt van, a karjaiban, és az övé. Soha többé nem kell elengednie. Végre teljesen az övé. Csak az övé.  
Az ujjai remegtek, miközben bátortalanul végigsimított barátja arcán. A borostája csiklandozta a tenyerét. Tetszett neki az érzés. Új volt, idegen, de jó. Nagyon jó. A hüvelykujját végighúzta a férfi alsó ajkán, aki megcsókolta azt, miközben egy pillanatra sem eresztette el Dean tekintetét. Még percekig nézték egymást, a vadász kezei pedig ez idő alatt egyszer sem hagyták el a másik arcát. A hajába túrt, a nyakát simogatta, majd ismét az alsó ajkát cirógatta vele. Még mindig nem hitte el, hogy az övé. Az angyal teljes egészében és kizárólag az övé. Castiel erősebben szorította meg a derekát, majd lassan közelebb húzta magához. Érezte Dean meleg leheletét a száján, amitől végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Meglepően jó érzés volt.  
\- Biztos ezt szeretnéd? – suttogta a halványrózsaszín ajkak közé az idősebb Winchester. Bár erős volt a gyanúja, hogy nem egyoldalú a szinte kibírhatatlanul perzselő vágy, biztosra akart menni. Semmiképp sem szerette volna sarokba szorítani a társát, vagy olyanra kényszeríteni, amire még nem áll készen.  
\- Dean, túl sokat beszélsz – mosolygott fel rá óvatosan Cas, aztán még közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Amióta csak kimentettelek odalentről, biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt szeretném.

Az első csók ártatlan, félénk volt. Leginkább az ismerkedésről szólt. Mindketten lassan mozdultak, kiélvezve az összes édes, óvatos gesztust. A kezdeti határozatlanság elmúlt ugyan, a csók mégis végig ugyanolyan lágy maradt. Olyan féltő gonddal simultak egymás szájához, mintha a másik ajka porcelánból, meseszép üvegből lenne. Az érzés Deannek és Castielnek is új volt. A bőrük épphogy összeért, a nyelveik nem is találkoztak. Mindkettejük legnagyobb örömére a dolgok elején kezdték. Az angyal most csókolózott életében először, Deannek pedig férfival volt ez a legelső alkalom. Többek közt emiatt nem akarták elsietni. Elvégre minek? Bőven volt idejük, a bunker még jó néhány napig üres lesz, így ráértek gyakorolni, kellemes tempóban kitapasztalni mindent, amire kíváncsiak voltak. Finoman, lágyan becézték egymás ajkait, közben időről-időre erősítve, majd gyengítve a szorítást a másik dereka és vállai körül. Fantasztikus érzés volt együtt mozdulni, egyszerre lélegezni valakivel. Pontosan tükrözni a mozdulatait, szinte a lelkét is megborzongatni néhány csókkal és simogatással. Varázslatos volt belefeledkezni a percekig tartó színtiszta gyönyörűségbe.  
\- Menjünk be a szobába, rendben? Ott kényelmesebb, mint itt – fogta a vadász két keze közé Cas arcát, aki csak mosolyogva bólintott.  
Összekulcsolt ujjakkal léptek ki a fürdőből, majd mentek be a Winchester hálószobájába, ahol aznap reggel még igen betegen feküdt a vadász. Az ágyat azóta sem sikerült bevetni, de jelenleg ez tűnt a legkisebb gondnak számukra. Dean megfordult, szóra nyitotta volna a száját, azt azonban nem közölhette, mit akar, mert egy kíváncsi angyal újabb függést okozó csókot kért tőle. Ő pedig – puszta jószívűségből – nem volt hajlandó megtagadni az udvarias kérést. Boldogan behunyta a szemét, mindkét karját az előtte álló férfi köré fonta, és ismét belefeledkezett a bársonyos ajkak nyújtotta örömökbe.  
Mikor legközelebb észbe kapott, Castiel már lassú léptekkel az ágy felé tolta. A csók időközben elmélyült, ami hosszadalmas percek múltán látható eredményt okozott mindkettejükön. Deannek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy lehet az angyal ilyen piszokjó, hisz alig húsz perce csókolózott először életében, most pedig mintha a puha ajkaival és az ügyes nyelvével képes lett volna kiszipolyozni azt a megmaradt kevéske józan eszét is. A gond akkor kezdődött, amikor útközben a szárnyas úgy gondolta, az idősebb fivér inge bizony útban van, így nemes egyszerűséggel nekiállt lehámozni róla. A Winchester nem tudta, hogy hogyan érezzen ezzel kapcsolatban. Tagadhatatlanul vágyott Casre, erről az egyre szűkülő nadrágja is biztosította, de semmiképp sem szerette volna „akkor legyünk túl ezen is” hozzáállással ágyba vinni, vagy azt sugallni neki, hogy csak ezért cserébe lehet szó bármi komolyról a későbbiekben. Nem, ebbe még belegondolni is rossz volt. Tagadhatatlanul kívánta, mert baszd meg, ez Castiel, de semmiképp sem akarta elsietni. Éveket várt azért, hogy végre vele lehessen, egy éjszaka most már nem oszt, nem szoroz.  
\- Cas – hajolt el tőle zihálva, a két tenyere közé fogva a társa kipirosodott arcát. A ujjai épp az ing utolsó gombjával babráltak, amikor a vadász félbeszakította. Dean vádlija az ágy sarkánál volt. Pont azelőtt állt meg, hogy célba értek volna. Talán még jobb is így, időben behúzni a kéziféket, gondolta magában. Ha őszinte akart lenni, félt tőle, hogy vízszintesben már képtelen lett volna megálljt parancsolni a vágyainak. – Biztos, hogy most akarod? – simogatta meg a másik arcát kedvesen. – Mert nem kell elsietnünk. Félre ne érts, akarlak, Istenem, ha tudnád, mennyire… de nem muszáj most, ha nem szeretnéd. Akkor csináljuk, amikor csak jónak érzed és készen állsz, és… nehogy azt hidd, hogy bármivel is kevesebbet fogok érezni, ha ma nem fekszünk le. Ez… csak szex és semmit nem jelent. Vagyis nem semmit, de… ó, baszki, miért ilyen bonyolult ez? Érted, hogy mire gondolok, ugye?  
Castiel szélesen elmosolyodott, majd boldogan megcsókolta a barátját, ezzel jelezve neki, hogy tökéletesen értett minden egyes szót, nem kell aggódnia. A következő pillanatban aztán elhajolt tőle, és hirtelen az ágyra lökte. Dean nevetve kiterült a matracon. Széttárt karokkal, vigyorogva nézett fel az angyalra, aki – egy pillanatra sem eresztve el a tekintetét közben – elkezdte kigombolni a saját ingét. Az idősebb fivér „azt te csak hiszed”- grimasszal az arcán felült, megragadta a csuklóját, és magára rántotta.  
\- Szeretem én levetkőztetni a partnereimet, ha már szegények arra vetemednek, hogy szexelnek velem – csókolta meg Castielt újra, aztán gond nélkül maga alá fordította, így ő került felülre.  
\- Partnereid? – szaladt fel a szemöldöke meglepetten. – Nem említetted, hogy mások is vannak rajtam kívül.  
\- Egy jó házasságban sem kell mindent elmondani – vont vállat teljesen komolyan. – De talán… talán kidobom őket a kedvedért – nyomott egy csókot az alatta fekvő férfi orrára vigyorogva.  
\- Megtisztelő – bólintott megbékélve a helyzettel, mialatt átölelte Dean nyakát mindkét kezével. – Most viszont… mi lenne, ha segítenél elérni, hogy végleg kizárjanak a Mennyországból? – lehelt lágy csókot a vadász kulcscsontjára.  
\- Ha lefekszel velem, ki fognak űzni? – meredt rá megdöbbenve. Egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy az angyal csábító érintései elérjék a céljukat és végképp elvegyék az eszét, de a mondat úgy hasított a tudatába, mint egy tőr. Jobb kezével végigsimított a másik hollófekete tincsein, amíg a választ várta.  
\- Valójában nem. Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz semmiféle következménye sem a kapcsolatunknak, elvégre a köztünk lévő mély kötelék sosem volt a mennybéliek ellenére, így a közösülésünknek sem lesz kihatása a jövőre nézve – sütötte le a szemét zavartan. – Csak szeretném már megtapasztalni, milyen pizzafutárnak lenni – mosolyodott el szégyellősen. Dean jólesően felnevetett, ezt követően – mert valóban nem szerette volna még inkább megvárakoztatni kedvesét –, megcsókolta, és további beszéd nélkül nekiállt megfosztani őt a ruháitól.

Hajnali negyed három volt, amikor Dean felébredt. A szobában csend és sötétség honolt. Egyedül a távoli városban égő karácsonyi fények világítottak be az ablakokon, de még ennek ellenére is csak felhomály borított mindent – a bejárati ajtóig sem látott el rendesen. Furcsa mód viszont most az úton haladó autók zaja nem hallatszott. Pedig mindig hallja. Éjjel és nappal egyaránt. De most csak csend volt. Egyedül a kellemes fény szűrődött be a távolból, dudálás és zajmentesen. Egyszer az életben örült neki, hogy nem húzta le a redőnyt.  
Melege volt. Teljesen leizzadt alvás közben, még ha nem is volt rajta ruha, csak a paplant terítette magára lefekvés előtt. Lerúgta a takaróját. Nem zavarta a meztelensége, sötétben pedig pláne nem aggódott ilyenek miatt. Ásítva oldalra pillantott. Széles, boldog mosoly jelent meg az arcán, amikor megpillantotta a tőle néhány centire fekvő szárnyast, aki az oldalán, neki háttal pihent. Gondolkodás nélkül átölelte. A fejét a hátának támasztotta, a lábaikat pedig összekulcsolta. Az ujjaival lassú tempóban a mellkasát simogatta, miközben néhány gyengéd csókot lehelt a tarkójára.  
\- Valami baj van, Dean? – fogta meg a vadász kezét Castiel aggódva. Bár nem aludt – az angyalok nem alszanak, nincs szükségük rá – néha jólesett neki a pihenés. Most pedig, hogy Deannel együtt tehette meg ezt, végképp nem volt ellenvetése. A hangja halkan és mélyen csengett, mégis jól hallható volt a szoba csendjében.  
\- Dehogyis. Minden oké – csókolt a hajába óvatosan. Ő az ujjaira kulcsolta az sajátjait, a testét a másikéhoz préselte. Bár az imént azt érezte, melege van, most, a helyiség hűvösségében jólesett a csupasz bőrének a Castielből áradó melegség.  
\- Akkor rendben.  
\- Cas? – emelte fel a fejét néhány perc múlva.  
\- Igen?  
\- Boldog karácsonyt!  
Az angyal behunyt szemmel elmosolyodott. Gondolkodás nélkül megfordult Dean ölelésében, így egymással szemben voltak. Csak most jött rá: sokkal jobban tetszik neki ez a pozíció, mint az előző. Még mindig kedves mosollyal az arcán végigsimított a férfi sötétszőke haján, majd az álla és arcéle mentén vezette végig az ujjait. A tekintete közben egyetlen másodpercre sem engedte el a vadászét. Szavakkal leírhatatlan békességet, teljességet és szeretetet érzett abban a pillanatban. A tudat kellemes forróságot generált a mellkasában, amely aztán a teste minden apró szegletébe eljutott. Képtelen volt megnevezni a folyamatot, ami abban a néhány másodpercben lezajlott benne. Nem talált rá megfelelő kifejezést. Túl földöntúli volt – az összes rövidke pillanata túl varázslatosnak tűnt. Csak azt tudta biztosan, hogy a mellette fekvő, épp őt ölelő Dean Winchester váltja ki belőle pont úgy, ahogy nyolc éve minden egyes alkalommal teszi.  
Újra behunyta a szemét, és közelebb húzta magához. Mélyen magába szívta az illatát, közben pedig hagyta, hogy barátja teljes erejéből a mellkasához ölelje. Hezitálva, szinte fájdalmas lassúsággal megcsókolta, majd védelmezőn átölelte a karjaival és a szárnyaival. Már senki nem bánthatja. Amíg ő mellette van, senki és semmi nem árthat neki. Soha.

\- Boldog karácsonyt, Dean!


End file.
